Statue
by SaiyanWarrior200
Summary: Since neither EK or the season finale showed Jet and the others, Here's my take on what happened to them. Trust me you're gonna be surprised. Read and Review


Summary: Since the Earth King or the season finale didn't show anything of Jet and the others I decided to improvise and add a aftermath with them. I'm taking a different approach here and making it seem like their prisoners. It's before Long Feng got imprisoned and at the end it's when Azula takes over the city.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.

Deep beneath Lake Laogai three figures surrounded by members of the Dai Li awaited their fate. After they helped The Avatar and his friends find his bison the Dai Li swarmed them and took them prisoner. The Dai Li had a secret underground healing facility and they had healed Jet from his wounds. The three were pronounced guilty and while Smellerbee and Longshot were given prison sentences, Jet was told that he'd have to suffer a punishment far greater than death.

"Outlaw Jet," Long Feng appeared and Jet was pushed forward near a pit. "You are hereby announced guilty of conspiring to overthrow the government of Ba Sing Se. Do you have anything to say in your defense?" He asked him mockingly with a small grin.

He only received a glare of defiance and a spat from him.

"Very well, from this moment you are to be punished by means of carbonation. Men put him in the pit."

Smellerbee and Longshot exchanged glances at one another and nodded. As members went to Jet they shot into action, ramming them in the sides. Hopelessly trying to fight them off, trying to save him from this fate.

"Stop it! Longshot, Smellerbee! Stop it now!" The two stopped at Jet's voice and he went up to them. "You can't fight for me now, we've lost, but you two… you two have to keep on living."

"No Jet-" Smellerbee started to get choked up when Jet interrupted her.

"Listen to me! Follow my orders one last time!" Tears started to form in his eyes as he hugged her. "I can't be your leader anymore, you two have to follow your own paths now! It's for the best, I've accepted this fate and so must you too!"

Smellerbee cried out hugging him in pain. Longshot put his arms around her and tried to pry her away from him.

"Jet, I don't want you to die! We need you!" Smellerbee fought against him and tried to hold onto Jet who run his fingers through her hair.

"I promise Smellerbee, I promise to meet you two again, it might be a hundred lives from now but I promise that we'll met again." Jet wiped away her tears and smiled at her who slowly nodded and let go of him.

"Longshot, take care of her for me. I know how much she means to you, it's been a fun ride, but it appears we've reached our destination and I have to get off."

"Jet…you know that we love you like a brother, If either one of us could switch places we would, I promise you with my entire heart." Longshot replied holding Smellerbee in his arms.

Jet smirked and reached to his gold armband that he wore. He removed it and gave it to him.

"Here, you're the leader from now on Longshot, but I'll come back for it someday," Jet smirked at him and nodded to Long Feng who stood there amused at the scene

"I'm ready,"

Two Dai Li agents lead him into the pit and they bounded his arms with stone cuffs.

"Think of it this way Jet, when you emerge you'll be a work of art shown in museums the world in awe of yourself." Long Feng said with a smirk trying to lessen the blow.

Jet smirked at him and replied at him.

"I never was a fan of art,"

"Lower the pit," Instructed Long Feng to two agents who lowered it with earth bending.

Smellerbee walked over to the pit and could see a mud like substance at the bottom where he was being lowered. Jet was being lowered to it and he began to sink in it.

"JEEETTT!!!!"

Jet looked up as the mud began to reach his neck and saw Smellerbee watching in shock. With one last gesture he smirked at her before he was all in it, the substance covering him.

"You monster! You killed him! YOU KILLED HIM!!!!" Shouted Smellerbee at him as Longshot held on to her.

"Smellerbee! Calm down, there's nothing we can do! Everything gonna's be alright, remember the time when we encountered the circus troupe passing through the forest?" Longshot spoke soft words into her ear, trying to remind her of happier times. Smellerbee nodded burying her face in his chest sobbing again.

The two stood there holding onto one another Smellerbee sobbing uncontrollably and Longshot crying soft tears for their friend.

"I believe he should be done by now, bring him back up." Ordered Long Feng after five minutes had passed.

The agents nodded and brought the pit back up and the two freedom fighters gasped out loud.

In his place was now a statue molded exactly like him the resemblance was so scary they felt as if Jet was right there.

"Your friend isn't dead, he's been merely…preserved." Long Feng explained to the two. "With a special substance we've developed we've found a way to put a person in a statue for an eternity, Jet is alive but he is trapped as a statue for all eternity until I decide to free him. He's a real work of art." Long Feng chuckled and an agent rushed up to him and whispered into his ear and Long Feng nodded.

"I'm afraid I have to go now, and I decided a change of heart, your compassion touched me, so I'll get rid of your prison term and instead ban you from the city forever, but Jet stays with us, he'll be a gift for a ally who'll be here soon."

Longshot and Smellerbee could only stand there in disbelief as Jet, once a freedom fighter was now nothing more than a trophy. The two were lead out of the chamber and were exited from Ba Sing Se.

Later,

"It's a beautiful work of art isn't Mai?" Asked Azula caressing the statue with her hand. Her, Ty Lee and her brother watched her admiring the work of art.

"It's too creepy for my taste, looks like someone was turned to stone." Said Mai who couldn't keep her eyes on the owner's intense eyes.

"I bet he was a cutie even when he was a boulder just waiting to be chipped!" Said Ty Lee who was ignored by the others.

Zuko stood there, the statue bared a startling resemblance to someone who tried to attack him before. Whoever it was it certainly gave him the shivers and that wasn't something he experienced a lot.

"Place this in my throne room, a work as perfect as this deserves to be in view sight of everyone else when they come to see me."

SW200: Well I hoped you enjoyed this, frankly this gives me the creeps! Being turned into a statue and being caressed by a psycho fire witch!


End file.
